The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes an image capturing portion.
A sewing machine is known that includes a projecting portion and an image capturing portion. For example, in a known sewing machine, based on generated projection image data, the projecting portion irradiates projection light onto a sewing workpiece and thus projects a pattern. The image capturing portion captures an image of the pattern projected on the sewing workpiece and generates captured image data. The sewing machine identifies a position of the pattern based on the captured image data. The identified position of the pattern is used to calculate a thickness of the sewing workpiece.